shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign 2nd Anniversary Campaign 3rd Anniversary Campaign 4th Anniversary Campaign5th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017 see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes (All Durations listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Magic Campaign' Event Period: 18th July 2018 - 25th July 2018 '1. Magic type Hime summon rate greatly increased!' During the Event, the summon rate for Otsuno & Karura in Rainbow Summon will be greatly increased. Also, all Magic type Hime in Gold/Rainbow/Foreign Summon will have their summon rate greatly increased. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Cho Otsuno - 3% *Cho Karura - 3% *Taijouroukun - 1% *Cho Taijouroukun - 1% *Tsukuyomi - 1% *Cho Shiramine - 1% *Kei Guhin - 0.5% *Kei Furutsubaki - 0.5% Magic type Hime not included in above list will have 2x their usual summon rate. Non-Magic type Hime will have their usual summon rates (Lowest tier of each tier excluded) To accommodate for the increase in summon rate for Magic types, the summon rate for the lowest tier of each summon will be reduced. '-Gold/Foreign Summon-' *The summon rate for Magic type Hime will be 2x their usual rates '2. Summon rate x3 for Magic type enhancing skills in Skill Summon!' During the Event, skills Fighter(獅子奮迅の心得) & Act(捨て身) from Skill Summon will have 3x their usual summon rate. *Furious Fighter - Increase ATK by x%. *Risky Act - Low Chance to trigger. For 1 turn, DEF is reduced to 0 to increase damage output. '3. Learn Act from Rainbow Summon!' During the Event, if a Hime summoned from Rainbow Summon is a Magic type, she will have the skill Risky Act(捨て身) already learned. '4. Unity Rate for Magic type increased by 10%!' During the Event, Unity Success Rate for Magic type Hime is increased by 10%. '5. Use Magic type Hime as material for higher grade of of Element!' During the Event, using Magic type Hime as material with Element will yield a higher grade of of Element. '6. Drop amount increased for of Five Elements in of Mage!' During the Event, each run of Shrine of Mage will drop 2x Spirit of Five Elements instead of the usual 1x. '7. of Kakeai Opened!' During the Event, the Chibi-exclusive Subjugation, Cave of Kakeai (かけあいの穴ぐら), has appeared in MAP 1. Book of Good Fortune Bearer, and various Rare Items can be obtained here. To enter of Kakeai, the following quest must be completed first: Let's confirm the location of Cave of Kakeai! かけあいの穴ぐらの場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ The difficulty, item assortment, and drop rates for of Kakeai may be different from previous release. '8. Hime from Silver Summon will all be Chibi Version!' During the Event, all Hime from Silver will be Chibi Hime. Summon Rates are as follows: *Chibi Basic (46%) *Chibi Variant Basic (30%) *Chibi Elite (14%) *Chibi Rare (5%) *Chibi Variant Elite (2%) *Chibi Superior (2%) *Chibi Extremely Rare (1%) Hime that do not have a Chibi Version yet will not appear in Silver Summon during this Event. '9. New limited Trainings available!' During the Event, new Trainings have been added to Tokagemaru's Daily Training. The new Trainings are added to Month's Training(今月の鍛練). Clearing these Trainings will yield the following new Ornaments: *Akki Plush Doll *Shaved Ice Table Plush Doll can also be bought from Shop. '10. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 18th July 2018 - 25th July 2018 (1 Week) Each Basket can be purchased once in the period of 18th July 2018 - 25th July 2018 Information on the Ornament are as follows: 'Story Mode Addition' The story for Valkyrie has been added. The item to start the story, of Valkyrie(戦乙女の巻物), can be obtained by clearing the following quest *Let's listen to the memories of Valkyrie 「戦乙女」の思い出を聞くのじゃ！ 'Passage Updated' Special Map Passage has been updated with new enemies and quest rewards. Next update is 2 weeks later on 1st August 2018. Refer to this page for quests reward list. 'New Subjugation of Blowing Wind Added' A new subjugation, Castle of Blowing Wind (風吹の城寳), has been added to MAP 5. To unlock of Blowing Wind, the following quest must be completed: Let's break through Stone Cave! 氷柱石の洞窟を突破するのじゃ！ 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' To reduce load and improve functionality, the following Ornaments & Items will have their max held limit modified on the maintenance next week. Also, extra items exceeding the new limit will be deleted after the maintenance. Ornaments which held limit will be changed to 10: *One-eyed Devil Stone Statue | 一目連石像 *Deidarabocchi Stone Statue | デイダラボッチ石像 Extra ornaments will be deleted during the maintenance on 25th July 2018. The following Quests to turn in the Stone Statues has been added: *Let's get 10x Devil Stone Statue! 一目連石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10x Stone Statue! デイダラボッチ石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ Extra Ornaments & Items exceeding the new limit have been deleted. Targeted Ornaments: Limit 10 Targeted Items: Limit 10 Targeted Items: Limit 15 The following Items have been converted into Items of the same name. (They can now be used like how u use training brushes) The production time for the following Ornaments have been changed to ~1 Minute: If item production has started before the maintenance, items will be produced with the old production time. To activate the new production time, please try placing the Ornament again. (keep the ornament then take it out again) The deletion of of Success (30 ~ 78)(踏破ノ証【参拾】〜【漆拾捌】) has been done. 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Star Festival Campaign 'Silva Corner' Limited Trainings: Both are located in 今月の鍛練. ---- List of Underworld Passage Quests''(all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title)'' List Page Duration: 18th July 2018 - 1st August 2018 (Currently at Week 1) NOT UPDATED YET (dem many possession brushes.......) Category:Browse